Pas ce soir, non !
by Lysanea
Summary: une mission de dernière minute qui tombe mal pour Duo… petit os de circonstance spéciale Halloween, on s'aligne ! Pr Darlian.


**Titre : Pas ce soir **

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf les Soeurs.

_**Pairing **_: 1 2, 3 4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre R. Winner, Wufei Chang. _

_**Résumé**_ : une mission de dernière minute qui tombe mal pour Duo… Spécial Halloween, on s'aligne ! Pr Darlian..

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : Ohayo ! Un petit os de circonstance, j'ai toujours rêvé de réussir à pondre quelque chose en quelques heures pour un jour particulier ! Yatta, je l'ai fait XD Spéciale dédicace à Darlian, qui me l'a demandé et redemandé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour se débarrasser de toi XDD ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Kisu !

* * *

**Pas ce soir !**

-

-

- Hummm ça sent trop bon ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme miracle culinaire, mon Quatquat ?

- J'ai juste adapté une recette avec les restes, répond le jeune homme en commençant à le servir.

- Ca donne envie…

- Si t'en veux pas, Fei, je peux m'occuper de ta part !

- Continue de m'appeler comme ça et c'est moi qui m'occupe de ta natte.

- Stop, s'il vous plaît, s'interpose Quatre en abaissant le sabre de Wufei. Le repas est un des seuls moments de paix.

- Si Maxwell arrivait à ne faire qu'une seule chose avec sa bouche, ça aurait pu être vrai.

- Je peux faire d'autres choses bien silencieuses avec ma bouche, Fei, quand tu veux pour la démo…

La lame du sabre brille de nouveau, mais d'un bond agile, Duo s'est retrouvé de l'autre côté de la table, son assiette à la main.

- Tu te prends pour Barton, maintenant ?

- Duo, s'il te plaît, ne réponds pas…

- Okayyyy…

- Tiens, reste assis ici, ce sera mieux.

- Et 'ro, il est où ? Il vient pas ?

- Il termine quelque chose, l'informe Trowa, ces premiers mots depuis qu'ils se sont mis à table.

- On va peut-être l'attendre…

- Un peu tard, Winner, Maxwell est déjà au second service.

- Désolé, si ma bouche peut faire plusieurs choses, tu as accaparé toute mon attention, _honey_…

- Cette fois, tu…

- Ca suffit !

Ils se figent et se tournent vers la porte, d'où a résonné cette voix autoritaire et glaciale.

Heero s'avance jusqu'à la table.

- Ne gaspillez pas votre énergie, on a une mission, explique-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Quoi ? Quand ? Où ? demande Duo.

- Ce soir. Débriefing dans le salon dans une demi-heure.

- Non, 'ro, ça va pas être possible, désolé.

Heero tourne son regard froid vers Duo.

- J'ai pas bien entendu.

- J'ai dit que cette mission se fera sans moi. Elle était pas prévue.

- Maintenant elle l'est et tu la prépareras avec nous.

- Non.

Les deux pilotes se défient du regard, mais pratiquement à armes égales.

- On peut peut-être en discuter… propose Quatre.

- On ne discute pas un ordre de mission.

- Et bien moi, si ! J'ai jamais suivi aveuglément et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui, c'est clair ? On est pas obligé de tous y aller.

- Tu n'as pas encore pris connaissance de la mission, tu n'es pas en mesure de juger.

- Tu ne me forceras pas à la faire, Heero, et vous pouvez certainement vous passer du baka de service !

Sans plus attendre, Duo se lève et débarrasse sa place, très rapidement, sous le poids du regard de Heero qui ne le lâche pas une seconde, alors qu'il termine son repas.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Duo. Je te veux dans le salon dans cinq minutes pour le débrief'.

- Moi aussi je te veux dans mon pieux, Heero Yuy, c'est pas pour ça que je t'y retrouve. Bonne chance pour _votre_ mission, conclut-il en sortant.

- Pfff… soupire Wufei. On se passera de lui.

- Wufei !

- Dans cet état, il met en péril notre mission, quelle qu'elle soit. Faire à contrecoeur n'a jamais été notre ligne de conduite.

- Refuser une mission n'est pas dans ses habitudes non plus. Je monte le voir, je débarrasserai après.

- Non.

Quatre se tourne vers Heero qui s'est levé lui aussi.

- Je me dépêche, Heero...

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, Winner !

- N'interviens pas, Wufei, conseille Trowa en débarrassant la table, visiblement pour aider Quatre.

Le chinois finit par se lever et quitter la cuisine sur un sifflement de mépris.

Heero se tourne aussi vers la porte.

- Nos missions sont notre seule priorité, dit-il avant de sortir.

Quatre pousse un long soupir.

Il sent les mains de Trowa se poser sur ses épaules, derrière lui, alors il se laisse aller contre son torse.

- Ils m'épuisent…

- Tu ne sais rien à propos de Duo ?

- Si, bien sûr. Et j'aurais souhaité qu'Heero cherche à savoir aussi.

- La mission accomplie, c'est peut-être ce qu'il fera.

- Ce serait un vrai miracle qu'il se donne le droit de s'intéresser à Duo.

- Comme celui de nos rencontres.

Quatre se tourne vers lui, souriant avec tendresse, puis se pend à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Mais Trowa pose son index sur ses lèvres.

- Nos missions sont notre priorité… Heero nous attend.

Quatre lui vole quand même un baiser, mais très sage, avant de se détacher.

- Allons donc accomplir notre devoir de terroriste citoyen des colonies…

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au salon, ils trouvent Wufei seul.

- Où est Heero ?

- Sorti une minute.

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur lui, alors qu'au même moment, ils entendent des pas dans les escaliers ; une fois ceux-ci dévalés, Duo se retrouve face à Heero, resté devant la porte.

- Laisse-moi passer.

- Où tu vas ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Refuser de suivre un ordre de mission pour sortir, c'est suffisant pour te soupçonner.

- Et bien fais ton rapport, Perfect Bouffon ! T'as pas le pilote 02, ni Shinigami, face à toi, mais Duo Maxwell qui est bien décidé à n'être que ça ce soir, alors libère le passage.

Heero ne dit rien mais ne bouge pas non plus.

Duo sait qu'il risque de se blesser à vouloir forcer le passage, et que c'est peut-être ce que Heero cherche à faire ; blessé, il ne pourra pas sortir.

Il en déduit donc qu'il ne le laissera pas passer.

- Okay, man ! soupire-t-il en s'avançant dans le salon à reculons, pour ne jamais le quitter des yeux. Tu veux jouer à un jeu dont tu ne connais pas les règles ! J'ai grandi dans la rue et dans un orphelinat, je te rappelle, ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai appris à utiliser les portes ! Bonne soirée les gars.

Il ouvre la fenêtre et jette son sac, avant de s'y glisser, sous le regard inquiet de Quatre.

Ce n'est pas haut, mais quand même…

Le bruit de la moto que Duo a emprunté à Howard pour quelques jours se fait bientôt entendre.

Heero traverse le salon et ferme la fenêtre d'un geste brusque, sans un regard au travers, avant de gagner la table et de mettre en route son laptop.

C'est le signal pour les trois autres, qui se rapprochent de lui pour prendre connaissance de la mission.

-

**_Quelques heures plus tard._**

**_-_**

- On s'en est plutôt bien sorti, même si Duo nous aurait été d'une grande aide, soupire Quatre.

- On aurait gagné du temps, confirme Wufei. Il a pas intérêt à nous refaire ce genre de plan..

Le silence se fait un moment, rompu par le crissement des pneus lorsque Heero freine en pleine ville.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer, je vous rejoins plus tard.

- On peut t'attendre.

- Non.

Il descend de la voiture et confie le volant à Trowa, puis disparaît au détour d'une ruelle.

- Et c'est pas un comportement suspect, ça ? remarque Wufei en grimaçant.

- Si Heero est coupable, c'est seulement d'avoir des sentiments alors que J le souhaite à jamais froid et indifférent à tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore, Winner ?

- Je ne marmonne pas, je t'offre un début d'explications de l'attitude d'Heero.

- Y a rien à expliquer à sa place.

- Et si on allait boire un coup ? propose soudain Trowa.

- On a un rapport à taper, Barton. En plus, y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, ce soir.

- C'est Hallowween, c'est normal. Tu vois bien que tout le monde est déguisé.

- Désolé, je me suis jamais retrouvé dans cette situation. Je ne connais de cette fête que ce que m'en ont dit les personnes qui m'en ont parlé. Et ça me dit rien.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

- Shazi ! Ces gens sont ridicules à vouloir cacher leurs vices et leurs laideurs sous des masques et du maquillage.

- C'est peut-être aussi la nuit où tout le monde est libre de se montrer au grand jour sans avoir peur d'être ridicule. Et puis c'est la fête des morts, les esprits peuvent traverser la frontière entre les deux mondes.…

- Ridicule. Accélère, Barton, qu'on mette le plus de distance possible entre cette ville et nous.

Trowa adresse un léger sourire à Quatre avant de s'exécuter.

Pendant ce temps-là, Heero suit les indications de son traceur et retrouve la moto de Duo garée devant un grand bâtiment.

_**L'Orphelinat du Passage**_.

Un orphelinat, bien évidemment…

Il remonte le col de sa veste et après en avoir fait le tour et obtenu l'assurance que Duo ne s'y trouve pas, il sonne.

On ne tarde pas à venir lui ouvrir : une religieuse d'une vingtaine d'années, environ.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur.

- Bonsoir. Je cherche un… un ami, sa moto est devant. Il a une longue natte.

- Et un nom, peut-être ?

Heero hésite, parce que Duo a peut-être donné une fausse identité pour ne pas mettre en danger l'orphelinat.

- Duo.

La jeune fille sourit et se recule pour le laisser entrer.

- Je suis Sœur Cleya. Vous devez être Heero.

- Possible, répond-il en entrant.

- Je vous ai un peu embêté, pardonnez-moi. En fait, dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, je vous ai reconnu. Même si je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer un jour. Duo m'a parlé de vous. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie.

Heero la suit, traversant une salle où des enfants sont en train de trier des bonbons avec d'autres sœurs, une autre où ils se font maquiller, jusqu'à ce que Heero devine être une salle d'étude, à cause des livres, notamment.

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé, il est encore chaud.

- Je ne veux pas m'attarder. Je cherche juste Duo.

- Il est parti faire la tournée du quartier avec les plus grands des petits, sourit-elle en lui servant quand même une tasse. Cela fait quelques jours qu'ils préparent ça. Les enfants étaient intenables aujourd'hui, ils l'attendaient avec tant d'impatience...

- J'imagine. Vous dites qu'il vous a parlé de moi… ?

Il prend la tasse qu'elle lui offre en la remerciant.

C'est incroyable comme il se détend rapidement, depuis qu'il est entré, même malgré lui.

Il règne ici une chaleur et une bienveillance qui lui font baisser toutes se barrières.

C'est la première fois qu'il se sent mal à l'aise par son attitude froide et distante.

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe de travail et que vous étiez un peu leur chef d'équipe, même si vous conserviez toujours votre libre arbitre, et que votre travail est un travail d'équipe.

- Exact.

- Il m'a expliqué ça pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu venir plus souvent. Vos activités semblent très importantes et dangereuses. Pourtant, vous êtes bien jeunes.

- La guerre ne se soucie pas de ça.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Duo, à peu de choses près. C'est gentil à vous de l'avoir laissé venir, ce soir.

Heero manque de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment au courant.

- Oh. Vous êtes venu le chercher pour le ramener, alors. Ou pour comprendre ce qu'il vous cachait ?

- Les deux.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder à ramener les enfants, il se fait tard. Vous êtes d'accord pour l'attendre ici, avec nous ?

- Hn.

- Alors que diriez-vous d'aller relayer Sœur Bridget et Sœur Clarence auprès des enfants qui tient leurs bonbons ? propose-t-elle en se levant.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Quoi, vous avez peur de tout manger ? le coupe-t-elle en le prenant par le bras. Allons bon !

Elle ne le relâche qu'une fois dans le couloir, et ils gagnent la première salle qu'ils ont traversé, en venant.

Heero est un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude de Sœur Cleya, et celle des enfants, également.

Pour la première fois, tout le monde le voit comme un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus _normal_.

Les petits lui grimpent dessus, et si son regard en a fait fuir ou découragé plus d'un, au départ, les plus audacieux finissent par le faire capituler, et tout le monde en profite.

Ils ne l'abandonnent que pour se jeter dans les bras d'un Duo stupéfait, qui s'est figé en entrant et en découvrant ce spectacle d'un Heero assis par terre, entre plusieurs sacs de bonbons, des gamins tout autour de lui et _sur_ lui.

Il se remet vite de sa surprise et vide son gros sac à terre.

- On a dévalisé le quartier, venez vous servir !

Les enfants s'agglutinent devant les nouveaux tas, et Duo se rapproche d'Heero, qui s'est relevé.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pu parler, Sœur Cleya les rejoint.

- Duo, il y a du thé chaud, dans la classe, va te réchauffer un peu. Vous serez plus tranquilles pour discuter.

- Merci, Sœur Cleya.

- Merci à toi. Les étoiles que tu leur à mis dans yeux ne sont pas prêtes de s'éteindre.

- Tant qu'ils vous auront pour les entretenir, oui, répond-il en lui faisant une bise.

Il gagne ensuite la classe avec Heero.

Duo ressort des tasses pour le thé, mais Heero prend celle que Sœur Cleya lui avait servi.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le mien.

Duo le regarde, puis sourit et lui ressert.

- Il sera un peu plus chaud.

Les deux garçons s'assoient ensuite avec leurs tasses fumantes.

- Ça a été ?

- Je ne serai pas là, sinon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, justement ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me suivre.

- J'ai mis un traceur sur ta moto.

- Tu me soupçonnais vraiment, alors ?

- Je me doutais que ce devait être quelque chose d'important, pour que tu agisses comme ça. Tu t'éclipsais souvent, ces derniers jours.

- Il suffisait de me demander pourquoi.

- Je l'ai fait, tout à l'heure.

- Pas de cette façon.

- Comment, alors ?

- D'une manière qui aurait pu me donner l'illusion que tu t'intéressais à moi, à ce que je fais, ce que j'aime.

- On est en guerre, Duo, pas au lycée.

- Je sais, bordel ! Et justement, on forme une équipe géniale sur le terrain, on se comprend tout de suite, on a une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre, notre complicité est impressionnante. Mais dès que les soldats sont rentrés de mission… Plus rien. Pourtant on est autre chose que des soldats, non ? Des fois, j'ai envie de croire qu'il est possible qu'on retrouve cette complicité entre deux missions, sur un autre terrain qu'un champ de bataille. Comme si tu pouvais vouloir connaître Duo Maxwell.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, à ton avis ?

- Je t'ai posé la question et tu n'as pas répondu. Moi, je pense que tu es venu voir si le pilote 02 était passé à l'ennemi.

- Je serai reparti, si c'était seulement ça qui m'intéressait.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui t'intéresse et qui t'as poussé à rester.

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Toi, Duo Maxwell.

- Ca veut dire… ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, Duo, je fais juste un constat. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder dessus. Nos missions sont prioritaires. Je veux qu'à l'avenir, si ce genre de situations se reproduit, tu puisses m'en parler. Je veux tout connaître de toi pour pouvoir anticiper ça.

Duo grimace et se lève pour aller s'appuyer à la fenêtre.

- Non, ça ne me donne absolument pas l'illusion de compter pour toi, désolé, Heero. Tu n'es pas un bon comédien.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu fais tout ça pour que nos missions se passent bien. Tu veux me connaître pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, parce que tu as besoin de tout contrôler. J'y ai presque cru…

Heero le rejoint et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu veux bien attendre que la guerre se finisse pour me donner une chance de te convaincre que tu as tort ?

- Et pourquoi t'essaierais pas plutôt entre deux missions ? propose Duo en se tournant complètement vers lui.

- Duo, je ne suis pas si parfait que ça, j'ai des faiblesses. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça.

- J'accepte de jouer mon rôle de second en dehors des missions pour t'y aider.

- Tu t'engouffres vraiment dans la moindre petite brèche que tu entraperçois, remarque gentiment Heero.

Gentiment, parce que même sans sourire, ses bras se sont quand même glissés autour de la taille de Duo…

Qui, du coup, affiche un sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Je te l'ai dit, Heero, j'ai appris à entrer et à sortir par toute sorte d'ouvertures, quelles que soient leurs tailles.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir réussir à m'aider à gérer les conséquences de ce genre de propos, Duo ?

- A toi de décider si tu veux prendre le risque de connaître la réponse…

Heero l'attire plus près et l'embrasse doucement, puis avec plu de passion durant un long moment.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- C'en est un.

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau, et Duo l'entraîne loin de la fenêtre.

- Les enfants sont curieux, explique-t-il face à son froncement de sourcil. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'y retourne, beaucoup vont pas tarder à aller se coucher.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Avec plaisir.

Il lui vole un dernier baiser avant de sortir de la classe.

- Au fait, Duo.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es pas déguisé…

- C'est vrai que je n'avais même pas à chercher loin ! Pour le coup, Shinigami aurait été de circonstance… Mais le but n'est pas d'effrayer les enfants, mais de leur faire plaisir. Alors comme je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure, avant de sortir de la planque : ce soir, je suis simplement moi, Duo Maxwell.

- Ca me convient tout à fait. Joyeux halloween, Duo.

- Happy halloween, Heero ! Et joyeux halloween à vous tous ! ajoute-t-il en courant rejoindre les enfants qui terminent de trier les bonbons sur le tapis.

Heero le regarde avec un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, avant de s'installer avec lui au milieu des enfants, des friandises, des masques et parties de déguisements, chapeau pointus, nez crochus, balais, ailes de fées, squelettes, bandelettes de momies, capes…

Et sous une des tables, abandonné, une belle faux au reflets verts clignote dans l'indifférence générale…

-

**Owari

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout toi, mon Darlian XD !_

_Happy Halloween !_

_…_


End file.
